Clandestine Past
by MairiNathaira
Summary: The Slayers gang are in the modern world. They all decided to go to prom. However two jewerlies somehow reacted and now they are not on Earth anymore... Its gonna be L/Z, X/F, G/S and A/...?
1. Usual Day At BK

Clandestine Past

**Clandestine Past  
Chapter 1**

**Usual Day At BK  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: This is based off from _Hidden Past_, an original story by me. Slayers do not belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creators.

Notes: Ignore the grammatical and spelling errors! Feedbacks are welcomed. Profanity too! Enjoy! It's AU! So expect some of the characters to be OOC! ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"NONONONONO!!" shouted a frustrated Lina. "Gourry!! How many times do I have to tell you that the food is all mine!! You ain't getting any!"

"WHY?? I PAID FOR HALF OF THE FOOD TOO!" 

Zelgadiss, Xelloss, Sylphiel, Amelia, Valgaav, and Filia stood there with a huge sweat drop.

"Well we should all expect this when we are at Burger King. Those two always fighting for food is a daily routine," said Xelloss shrugging.

"Yep," said Zel looking at Lina intently.

Xelloss raised an eyebrow. "Ne…looks like Zellie-boy got some hidden feelings?" 

Zel blushed and turned to Xelloss giving him a dirty look. "Shut up will ya! I'd rather like her than staring at your ugly face!"

"Ne Zel-kun I'm hurt!" Xelloss mocked.

"Damare…" was Zel's reply.

Xelloss pouted. "You're no fun! Filia is more fun!" With that he left to go bug Filia. A few minutes later we heard shouts of "Namagomi!" and "Itai!".

30 minutes later Lina and Gourry were done with the foods.

"Ahhh…" Lina patted her stomach. "That sure filled me up!"

"Yeah…BK is the best!" Gourry agreed.

"So you guys all gonna go to the prom?" Lina asked eagerly.

Everyone nodded but Zelgadiss.

"AND WHY AREN'T YOU GOING??" Lina asked Zel in a dangerous voice.

"I don't want to," Zel said.

"NO YOU DO WANT TO GO!"

"No I don't Lina."

Lina pouted her famous childish pouting look, one that Zel could never resist.

"Come on Zel…Onegai??" Lina begged.

Zel winced. _That look of hers always gets me_. "Alright! Alright! Happy now?" 

Lina cheered and started a Mexican hat dance. "Hurray! Zel's going to prom!" 

"Lina, Filia and Sylphiel, lets go get some magazines and lets go to the mall to look for prom dresses and other stuff!" Amelia cried enthusiastically.

Val and Xelloss groaned. "The prom is a month and a half way! Why not just wait a few more weeks!" Val cried.

Filia loomed up. "What's wrong with planning ahead!" After saying that she put her hands around her mace. "Got a problem with that bro? Namagomi?" 

Everyone sweat dropped. "Ok, ok sis! Go shopping all you want with the gals!" Val said backing away.

"Yes, yes. We do not want to interfere with you and your shopppings!" said Xelloss quickly. "Although…it would be fun seeing you and the rest of the girls half naked through the dressing room." 

Everyone backed away from a fuming Filia. 

Xelloss sweat dropped again. "Then again, maybe not!"

"Hey you guys! Don't forget! My house Saturday!" Lina reminded her friends.

"Yeah you were supposed to show us something right?" Sylphiel said.

"What is it now? Another treasure you stole from a museum?" Xelloss asked.

Lina scowled. "I think not! I ain't that greedy!"

"Could've fooled me," Xelloss smirked.

Zel just rolled his eyes toward the surroundings. 

"Well I gotta go do some stuff! Ja ne!" Lina waved and left BK.

Zel again stared at the slim form leaving BK intently. 

"NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!" and the similar scene minus Lina all started again.


	2. The Extraordinary Necklace

Clandestine Past

**Clandestine Past  
Chapter 2**

**The Extraordinary Necklace  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: This is based off from _Hidden Past_, an original story by me. Slayers do not belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creators.

Notes: Ignore the grammatical and spelling errors! Feedbacks are welcomed. Profanity too! Enjoy! It's AU! So expect some of the characters to be OOC! ^_^ Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

_Saturday…at Lina's house…_

_ _

"You guys all came!" Lina cried.

"Where's Luna?" asked Sylphiel.

Lina turned pale. "Nee-chan…she left!! She went to hang out with her friends somewhere! I'm glad she did also!"

"So what was it you wanted to show us Lina?" Amelia asked with curiosity.

"Hang on…lemme go to my room and get the thing I need." With that Lina went upstairs to her room.

Amelia, Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia and Valgaav went to the kitchen. While Zel and Xelloss stayed in the living room.

Zel took a seat on the couch and sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out an item that he only acquired three weeks ago. It was a silver ring with a ruby in the middle. Also an engraving was on the back of the ring. However the engraving wasn't in English. It was in a foreign language. He took it out and started examining it again. Something about the ring got Zelgadiss to think, for Rezo, his grandfather, usually don't just come to him and give him a ring.

"Ne Zel-kun, what have you got there? I never knew you were the jewelry type," mocked Xelloss, as he was leaning over to get a closer look.

"Fruitcake, shut up." 

"Ne Zel-kun what is that?" 

"It's a ring. What you thought it was something else?"

"Yeah. I thought it was some new kind of condoms," said Xelloss calmly with a straight face.

Zel blushed deep crimson and gave Xelloss a dirty look. "Oh go to hell you sadistic bastard!"

"Ne Zel, I thought that was really a condom. Thought you were finally gonna hit on Lina." Xelloss said this very seriously.

Zel blushed more and was getting peeved. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT LINA!"

Lina at that moment decided to come down the stairs and heard Zel shout out the last statement.

"Ok I detect someone talking about me?" Lina turned to look at Xelloss.

Xelloss sweat dropped. "What'd I do?" 

The rest of the gangs came in from the kitchen. 

"What's going on?" asked a confuse Gourry.

"Nothing," Zel grumbled.

"Spit it out you two. I know a secret that is being hidden from me!" Lina said indignantly. 

"It's nothing!" Zel snapped.

_Ok…what the fuck is his problem._ Lina just shrugged and took something out of her pocket. 

"Well anyways you guys! Ain't this a cool looking necklace?"

In Lina's hand, she was holding a silver necklace, with a sapphire gem in the middle. The pendant was diamond-shaped with the edges sticking out like some fire was around it. 

"Wow Lina. It's pretty." Sylphiel said quietly. 

"Yeah…is that all you wanted to show us?" asked Valgaav in a bored voice.

Lina scowled at Valgaav. "Don't make me come after you with my baseball bat!"

Val backed away with his hands in front of him. "Ok, ok. Sorry."

"Lina when did you get this?" asked Filia.

"Three weeks ago."

"How come you didn't show it to us before?" asked Amelia.

"Because I was trying to decode this engraving on the back of the pendant. I finally gave up and decided to ask you guys to help me."

Zel perked up at the engraving part. 

"Can I see?" Zel asked quickly.

"Sure…" Lina said startled by his sudden question. She handed it to him.

Zel took out his ring and looked at the back of the necklace and the ring. The engraving weren't the same, but the letter patterns were very similar.

"What the hell?" Zel muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Zelgadiss?" asked Lina.

Zel turned to Xelloss. "Alright Fruitcake, we know that you are the trickster around here. What are you trying to pull now?" 

Xelloss looked mildly hurt. "Moi?" He pointed to himself. "I never saw those things in my whole life. I'm so shocked that you would accuse someone like me!" He said the last sentence very dramatically.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Lina turned to Zel. "When did you get this?"

"…Three weeks ago," Zel muttered.

Everyone turn to look at her and Zel. 

"Xelloss are you sure this isn't one of your prank?" asked an exasperated Filia. 

"Filia-chan! Why accuse me?" Xelloss pretended to pout and got serious again. "Seriously. I didn't do anything about those."

Lina turned to look at Zel, however instead she saw a look of shocked coming to his face.

"Zel?" Lina started to ask, but then followed his gaze. "Shit…what is happening to the jewelries?" 

Everyone looked at it. The two jewelries were suddenly glowing brightly. It then rose out of Zel's hand and kinda crash into each other causing a vortex to open. It was soon dragging them in. The next thing all of them saw were Darkness…


	3. Where the Heck Are We??

Clandestine Past

**Clandestine Past  
Chapter 3**

**Where the Heck Are We???  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: This is based off from _Hidden Past_, an original story by me. Slayers do not belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creators.

Notes: Ignore the grammatical and spelling errors! Feedbacks are welcomed. Profanity too! Enjoy! It's AU! So expect some of the characters to be OOC! ^_^ Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

_Flashbacks…_

A little girl and a little boy were playing together in a grassy field. The girl was about 2 and the boy was about 3. Both were very cheerful and were running around the field playing some form of tag. In the background we see several people, however they are blurry so it's hard to tell who they are. However they all had grim looks on their faces.

_End of Flashback_

_ _

"Lina…Oi Lina!! Wake up!!" shouted a voice.

Lina squirmed. "Dad…15 more minutes…" she mumbled sleepily.

"Nani?" Lina realized then that it wasn't her Dad. In fact it was the voice that belonged to a bewildered Xelloss.

Lina suddenly got up and was sitting on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and look around. "Gomen Xel, I thought I was at home."

Xelloss was about to say something but Filia interrupted. 

"Hahahaha! Xelloss you should be insulted, for she thought you were waaay older than the age you are now! You damn deserved it!" 

"Filia-chan!" whined Xelloss, "That's not fair!" 

She snorted. "Life's not fair buddy!"

Lina and everyone else rolled their eyes at the familiar argument. 

Lina looked around the surrounding they were in. _Where the fuck are we? This sure doesn't look like home…this looks more like Yellowstone National Park rather than home. Also what the hell was that flashback? Who are those people?_

"Where are we?" asked Filia.

"Dunno," said Zel. He was holding the jewelries in his hands. He turned to Lina and handed her necklace back to her. "Here. This is yours after all."

"Arigato." Lina accepted the necklace and put it around her neck. 

Xelloss meanwhile was walking around the area. After a few minutes of scouting around he came back to the group.

"I see a path. Let's follow it!" said Xelloss cheerfully.

"What if it leads to something bad?" asked Amelia tearfully. 

"What could be there? Maybe couple bears, and other wild animals, but nothing to dangerous." Xelloss said.

"Yeah. He's probably right. Come on don't be a scaredy cat!" Lina said. She started walking ahead.

"Me?? Scared?? I don't think so!" With that Filia followed Lina, with Xelloss tagging behind. 

Gourry and Sylphiel just shrugged. They were next. Amelia and Valgaav came too. Only Zel was still there looking around. _I got a very bad feeling about this… _With that he followed his friends.

"So Lina…what happened with the jewelries?" asked Sylphiel.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" 

"Hey you guys, move it! Action now, questions later!" said Xelloss.

Zel sighed. _What had happened?_

The entire gang walked in silence for the next hour. Occasional disagreement would rise up between Filia and Xelloss, while Lina would be hitting Gourry for being dumb. Zel just sighed. The rest of the gangs just had the occasional sweat drops. 

All of the sudden they heard something rustle in the bush. 

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked Zelgadiss like one of those corny guards. 

"Ne Zel, you sounded like those guards at Buckingham Palace," Lina commented.

Zel blushed. "Shut up!" Zel faced the bushes as well as everyone else. 

A boy came out, dressed ragged clothes. He had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He looked at them intently while the gang looked at him back.

He spoke, "Who are you all?" He said this politely, with an English accent.

"Sore wa Himitsu Desu!" …guess who said that people.

Everyone but the guy and Xelloss fell over.

The guy just gave them a weird look and looked confuse. "Excuse me, are you from around here?" 

"Ano…where are we?" asked Valgaav.

"You are near Zefillia." 

Everyone stared. "Are we on Earth?" Amelia asked timidly.

"Earth? You mean that blue planet that we can see in the sky at night?" 

Everyone just looked at each other. "Planet? Are we on another planet??" Lina demanded.

"Well you are standing on the planet of Chasonio…" the guy trailed off.

This time the gang looked confuse. "Chasonio?" Zel muttered. "Never heard of it."

"By they way who are you?" Lina asked.

"Oh me? My name is Tobias. And who might you people be?" 

A round of introduction went through and they explained what happened.

Tobias perked up when they said that they were from Earth. "Oh really? Earth…"

"Yeah…yo Tobias. How about taking us to a place to eat. I'm hungry," Lina suggested.

"Me too," everyone else agreed.

Tobias looked up. "Well then! Come along to Zefillia! You are welcomed to my home! And while we are there, maybe we could go see the King and Queen there to see if they know anything about it." Tobias looked the ring on Zel's finger and the necklace on Lina.

"Ok! FOOD!"

They all continued their journey to Zefillia which was a day journey~


	4. Campout in Chasonio

Clandestine Past

**Clandestine Past  
Chapter 4**

**Campout in Chasonio  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: This is based off from _Hidden Past_, an original story by me. Slayers do not belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creators.

Notes: Ignore the grammatical and spelling errors! Feedbacks are welcomed. Profanity too! Enjoy! It's AU! So expect some of the characters to be OOC! ^_^ Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

"Water! I need water!" panted Lina.

"I'm sorry. A stream should be coming up soon. We can camp over there for the night," said Tobias.

"So Tobias. What can you tell us more about Chasonio?" asked Xelloss with his arms around Filia to annoy her.

"Xelloss…" Filia said dangerously. Also red in face.

"I take it you two are lovers?" Tobias asked innocently.

Filia loomed up in front of him. "Lo-Lo-LOVERS???!!!" she sputtered. "Me and that Namagomi?? I don't think so!"

Tobias sweat dropped. "I'm sorry." 

Filia stomped ahead of the group mumbling stuff about Xelloss and stuff.

"So as you were saying? You wanted to know more about Chasonio?" Tobias said after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone nodded. Zel meanwhile was staring into space. 

_Flashback_

"Mama…papa…" said a little toddler in a baby voice.

A man picked him up and showed him the area around him. "This is your land…"

_End of Flashback_

_ _

"Oi Zel? Zel? Daijoubu?" asked Lina.

Zel shooked his head. "Huh?" He looked around and saw the gang looking at him with concerned.

"Sorry. Just phased out for a min." _What the fuck was that?_

"As I was saying…Chasonio is a very small planet. It's hidden from earth by magic. Everyone on this planet knows how to use some forms and levels of magic. But the higher social class you are in, the better magic and the more variety you know."

"Tobias, what social class you in?" asked Amelia.

"Oh me? I'm just a lowly peasant." He gave them a faint smile. "But I know enough to survive out in the forests and all."

"I see. Can you tell us the history of your planet?" asked Sylphiel politely.

"Chasonio reached its peace 15 years ago. Zelas, who's the most powerful sorceress in the world wanted to take over the planet. But for some reasons she disappeared one day saying that the obstacles are out of her reach now and that she will wait for them to come back." Tobias explained.

"Huh? What obstacles? Shouldn't she be happy that they are gone for those obstacles wouldn't be in her ways?" asked Gourry.

"Till this day, no one knows what these obstacles might be."

"Interesting. So does anyone one know where she is right now?" asked Zel.

"No one knows that either. But who knows. She may reappear again one day deciding to conquer this planet again."

"You guys got a weird planet…magic? Kinda hard to imagine." Lina commented.

Tobias just shrugged. Soon they came upon a stream. It was crystal clear. The gangs haven't seen clean water in their whole life. After a few minutes of the staring they all bent over to get generous amount of water.

"Ah!!! Never tasted water that good and is it me that the cleaner the water it is, the more yummier they are?" Lina commented still getting gulps of it.

"I agree with you. Good water." Valgaav got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.

"Shall we get settled?" asked Xelloss.

After about 30 minutes of getting this and getting that, the whole gang plus Tobias was all ready to relax. They even had a fire going thanks to Tobias and his magic. By then it would have been around 10 o' clock on Earth standard time.

"Wow…the earth is so pretty." Amelia had a faraway look in her face. 

Everyone nodded. "It is pretty," Zel agreed. _But not as pretty as someone near me._ Zel looked toward Lina's direction. 

"Hey who's up to some Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?" asked Val with a little evil grin on his face.

"Me!" everyone shouted. Amelia explained the game to Tobias.

"Ok…do you guys mind if I go first?" asked Valgaav with a hopeful look on his face.

"Nah."

"Ok. Oi Xel!" Val nodded toward him. "Dare or Double Dare?" 

"Double Dare." 

Val grinned at him silly. "Ok…I double dare you to kiss my wonderful sister on the lips!!"

"WHAT!!!!! VALGAAV YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!" 

"Ne sis…are you running away from it? I thought you had more guts than that."

"OOOOOOH! You sure know how to get me!" Filia growled.

"Of course! Xelloss you better do it!" Valgaav said happily.

Xelloss looked contented about it. He leaned over and gently kiss Filia on the lips.

"There, there." Val patted his sister on the back. "That wasn't bad now was it?"

Filia was fuming and unfortunately Val was sent flying up into the night sky and we all could hear a "Itai!!!!!" soaring through, what was a calm night.

Xelloss rubbed his hands together. "My turn!" He looked at Lina and Zel. "Zelly-kun. Dare or Double Dare?" 

Zel so did not like that look in the namagomi's eyes. "…Double Dare…" he said hestitantly.

"Ok! I double dare you to kiss Lina fully on the lips with some tongues in it!"

The whole gang blushed bright red, while Lina was busy stuffing her feet into his face.

"WHAT IS THIS? MAKE THE GIRLS EMBARASSED AND FURIOUS DAY?" Lina demanded.

"Ne Lina-chan! That hurt! Fine no tongues! Satisfied? Just kiss her on the lips!" Xelloss whimpered.

Zel was not happy. _Never trust him again! _Zel walked over to Lina. He gently cupped her face with his hands and leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Lina was shocked. _Ohmigod! He's actually doing it! He…he…He's a nice kisser!_

They parted very soon and turned around and gave Xelloss a dirty look. 

"Now now! Don't get mad! I know you guys enjoyed that! Don't deny it!"

"Shut the fuck up Xelloss!" Both Lina and Zel shouted.

"Man man! People are touchy tonight!" 

"Hey guys. Lets hit the sacks tonight. Sylphiel is zonked out." Gourry suggested.

"I'm up for some shut eyes too." Val stood up and stretched his sore body.

Everyone got to their spot and got comfortable.

"Good night everyone!" shouted a cheerful Xelloss.

8 people threw their shoes at Xelloss and all was quiet again.


	5. On to Zefillia!

Clandestine Past

**Clandestine Past  
Chapter 5**

**On to Zefillia!  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: This is based off from _Hidden Past_, an original story by me. Slayers do not belong to me. Belongs to the rightful creators.

Notes: Ignore the grammatical and spelling errors! Feedbacks are welcomed. Profanity too! Enjoy! It's AU! So expect some of the characters to be OOC! ^_^ Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~

_Sunlights. They are so annoying! Why on earth are there sunlights when I usually draw the curtains to block 'em??_ Lina groaned and opened her eyes. She got up halfway to look around and fell back to the ground groaning. _Great! We're not home!_

Lina got up grudgingly. Everyone else was already up. Filia was the only one still asleep. Xelloss decided to use this opportunity to tickle her. That was a bad mistake. Xelloss soon fell over as Filia's leg went flying hit him in the area between his leg. There Xelloss was moaning in pain on the ground, while Filia got up as if nothing happened at all. Meanwhile the whole gang but Tobias and Zel were cracking their head off.

"Good morning!" Filia said cheerfully. She looked at Xelloss still on the ground. "What the hell happened to you?" 

Valgaav still laughing hard managed to say something; "Yo-You kicked him in the balls!!" Valgaav had to bend over, because he was laughing so hard.

Filia looked dismayed. "I did?? I kicked that Namagomi's balls??" 

Zel finally couldn't hold back his laughter. He was starting to laugh his head off too. "Yes Filia. Haha. I'm afraid you did! And it was a fairly accurate kick too!"

After about 5 minutes the whole gang calmed down, and Xelloss felt "better". 

"That was priceless! Too bad I didn't have my camera!" Lina grinned at Xelloss who looked pained. 

"You guys!" He whined. "It's not funny!"

Filia scowled at him. "Well I heard the entire thing from Amelia. Seems to me you downright deserved it!"

Xelloss couldn't think of any comebacks for that.

Tobias than announced; "We're close to Zefillia now. After continuing walking through the woods, we'll come across a canyon with a rope bridge."

"Ano…is the bridge shaky?" Sylphiel asked timidly.

Tobias nodded. "It is. So everyone be careful over there."

Gourry put his arm around Sylphiel protectively. "Don't worry Syl-chan! I'll protect you!"

Sylphiel gave Gourry a relieved look. "Thanks."

Xelloss made a gagging motion. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Valgaav punched him. "You're just jealous because you don't get to do that…" Val got interrupted when Xelloss put a hand over his mouth. Xelloss leaned over and growled softly at him. "You keep quiet." He let Val go. Fortunately for Xelloss, Filia and the whole gangs were too busy walking to notice what happened.

Zel kept glancing back at Lina. _Is she okay about the kiss last night? I hope she's okay with it._

They soon got to the bridge. Everyone but Tobias, Zel, and Xelloss had a weird expression. Even Lina looked sick…

"Ano…that's the bridge we have to cross over?" Lina asked looking at the bridge. 

The bridge was a robe bridge…barely hanging there. It did not look sturdy at all.

Tobias nodded. "Yep." He looked at everyone. "Who's first?" 

Xelloss stepped forward. "I'll go."

Xelloss placed one foot on bridge with his eyes closed. After putting down his other foot on the bridge, he opened his eyes when he realized that he wasn't going to fall.

When he got to the other side safely he yelled, "Hey it wasn't that bad! Come on over!" 

Everyone but Tobias looked at each other and shrugged. Tobias crossed next. Then Valgaav, Lina, Sylphiel, Gourry, and Amelia. Zel was waiting for all his friends to go first. Zel started to cross with no problem. However when he was almost at his destination, the rope bridge gave out.

"ZEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!" Lina screamed. She ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Zel was hanging onto it for his dear life. "Zel!! Give me your hand!" Lina got on the ground and reached her arm as far as it can go. Zel reached up and grabbed his hands in hers. Lina tried to pull him back up, but some unknown force pulled Zel off and the next thing Lina saw, was that he was falling down to his doom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of the sudden, Zel slowed down and soon was standing above thin air!

Amelia looked at Tobias in awed. "He's using magic…" Everyone stared at him, but then they turned their attention back to Zel again for this time he was soaring back up. He landed in front of Lina. 

Lina just stared ahead. She was in shock. _I…I just saw him falling toward his death…and the next thing I know he was coming back up and now he's in front of me. Is this a dream?_

Zel became concerned. "Lina?" He gently touched her shoulder. That seemed to have shaken Lina out of her the trance. Lina looked up slowly, still in dazed. She shook her head very fast and looked up again. Zel leaned down, with concern in his eyes. All of the sudden Lina threw her arms around Zel and hugged him tight.

"Li—Lina?" Zel asked shocked. He looked at his friends that were coming near. They either just shrugged or just looked as bewildered as he was. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for loosing my grip!" Lina said quietly. _I almost lost him…I almost did._

_ _

Zel just smiled and hugged her back. "It's ok Lina. It's ok. It's not your fault." Zel rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Lina looked up and her eyes looked wet. "Still…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She then got up and walked away. Zel got up from his position looking a bit dazed.

Xelloss cleared his throat. "So Tobias," Xelloss looked over toward him. "How far is Zefillia now?"

"Just over that hill over there." Tobias pointed toward the hill, which was about a mile away. "Come. Let's go."

Lina walked ahead of everyone. She was embarrassed. _I can't believe I just almost lost it in front of him and everyone else. This so got to be a nightmare._

After more walking, they stood on top of the hill. Tobias sighed. "We're home." Below the hill was a very busy looking wine town, with a castle in the middle. Tobias looked at the whole gang. "Shall we go on?"

They all nodded and started walking toward the town.


End file.
